


red aries

by renjunpark



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunpark/pseuds/renjunpark
Summary: 3 stars, the three major stars in renjun's star sign and red from the first time they met because of the same red hoodie.





	red aries

jisung is finally going back home, to korea, to his family, to his friends especially to his boyfriend.

jisung carefully packs his things and checks all of his gifts for his friends.

"hey, hyung im boarding the plane now. call me when you receive this. i love you"

voicemail again, that's been happening lately for the past few months. jisung always been busy with work and didn't had the time to call everyday but he always make sure to leave messages everyday.

"you sure you don't want us to pick you up?" mark ask for the nth time.

"im okay hyung, don't worry about me. i'll just message you when im in korea" jisung said.

a few hours in the plane and jisung is back home.

"taxi!" jisung called, pulling his luggage from behind.

jisung clutched the blue velvet box to his chest, smiling, finally he will be able to asked the multi million question to his boyfriend.

"weird" jisung whispers, as his call didn't get through. 

maybe he's asleep or at work, jisung thoughts.

his hyung is usually busy at this hour with his painting so it's just normal for jisung.

after 3 years of being away, working every day and night, he is home finally.

jisung endure those 3 long years not seeing his significant other, no hugs, cuddles or kisses from his boyfriend but it will be worth it, jisung thoughts looking at the small box on his hand.

as the taxi stops infront of their apartment building, jisung saw the familiar black honda at the parking lot. 

"oh, hyung is here too" jisung thoughts, going to the elevator.

jisung rummage through his bag, searching for their apartment room keys.

jisung opens the door with a smile on his face, but the scene laid infront of him brought tears to his eyes.

his bestfriend's mouth on his boyfriend's neck.

jisung can't believe what he is seeing that it made him laugh, catching the attention of the two.

the two immediately jump from each other hearing jisung, both surprise seeing the younger.

"jisung-ah" his boyfriend said immediately pulling his clothes into place.

jisung drops his luggage on the floor, the sound resonating around the silent apartment. 

he stares at the two, jisung can't help but shakes his head and laughs, still trying to understand what he just saw.

"really hyung?" jisung asked wiping his eyes, tears already falling from his eyes as he digest what's the first thing that comes into his mind from what he saw.

jisung gaze flicker towards renjun then to jaemin, his boyfriend and his bestfriend behind his back.

"im back home after 3 years and this is what's welcome me" jisung said, gesturing to the two of them.

jaemin swallows, not knowing what to say to his bestfriend.

"sung-ah i-i can explain" renjun stutters walking towards jisung, his hand reaching to touch the younger, his boyfriend that loves him so much, that endured so much for him, but jisung avoided him not wanting to be touch.

"explain what hyung? that how jaemin hyung's mouth is magically on your neck? or how you are moaning his name? which is it hyung, huh?" jisung asked.

"god, im so stupid" jisung said, hands on his eyes trying to stop the tears but it's not stopping.

"sungie" jaemin called, standing up.

"don't call me that!" jisung shouted, glaring at the older.

renjun and jaemin was taken aback, jisung never shouted. the younger isn't capable of being angry.

"i should have known, you being " _busy_ " means fucking my bestfriend huh?" jisung accused.

renjun didn't say anything, only have his eyes looking at the floor, silently crying.

"jisung that's enough" jaemin said standing besides renjun.

"why? but it's true" jisung said, head on the side, challenging the older to say he is wrong.

renjun and jaemin didn't say anything as jisung looks at them with so much pain in his eyes.

"and you" jisung pointed towards jaemin, the pain in his eyes turning into hate for the older.

"i asked you to look after him not fuck him" 

"was is it nice? going behind your bestfriend's back to fuck his boyfriend, huh hyung?" jisung asked to jaemin.

but jaemin stands still, not saying anything all he could do is look at jisung.

"i-i didn't mean to sung-ah" renjun whispers, but enough for jisung to hear.

"you didn't mean to? why hyung, am i not enough for you? i left korea to work for you, for us! and this is what you do!" jisung shouted, angry tears streaming down his face.

renjun flinched not expecting the sudden anger of the younger.

jisung dug from his pocket, he pulled the box from his 3 years worth of hardwork for their future.

jisung put the box on the coffee table, landing a loud thump. the things he endured for last 3 years for this. 

renjun and jaemin look at the blue velvet box in front of them.

renjun started to cry, jaemin also started to cry.

jisung shakes his head, calling mark.

"hey sung. did your plane landed already?" mark ask.

jisung didn't answers as he swallows another sob.

"hyung, can you pick me up?" jisung ask, willing himself not to cry talking to the older.

"yeah sure, where?" mark ask, confused why is the younger crying.

"in my apartment please hurry" jisung whimpers.

"okay stay still, we're coming to get you okay?" mark assures as he and jeno rush towards their car.

"okay, thank you" 

jisung walk towards their room, getting all of his things.

renjun slumped to the floor, crying, as he looks at the blue velvet box sitting on the table.

jisung pulled another suitcase and a bag from the cabinet, opening it and throwing his clothes and things in it.

jisung packs everything he owns, from his clothes to his books, everything. 

there was a knock on the door, the same time jisung emerge from the room with a suitcase and a bag.

mark stood there with jeno, shocked, seeing jisung opened the door crying.

"hyung" jisung whimpers seeing mark and jeno, can't handle it anymore as he reach for jeno.

jeno immediately engulf the younger into a hug, patting jisung's back.

"you're okay, we got you" jeno whispers, looking over jisung's shoulder he saw renjun crying on the floor and jaemin.

mark look at how jisung reach for jeno, so much pain in his eyes.

mark look inside the apartment and saw what happened 

and from that jeno and mark knew.

they didn't ask questions but loaded jisung's things in to the car.

"jisung ah" renjun whispers, watching the younger take his things from their room, he stands up.

"don't go, im sorry" he cries clutching onto jisung.

but jisung just pulled away.

"no please, don't leave me" renjun pleaded, looking at the younger.

but jisung didn't pay him attention until they loaded the last thing jisung owns onto the car.

jisung pulled the key from his pocket and toss it to the couch.

"you can have the apartment, you can have everything here" he said, hand on the doorknob ready to leave.

"hope you're happy, the both of you" jisung said, closing the door not sparing any glance at the two.

as jisung's heart almost completely break into a million pieces, jeno and mark lend their shoulders for the younger to cry on.

renjun reach for the blue velvet box, opening it.

3 red stars, like jisung promised him back when they were seniors in highschool.

_"im going to give you a ring that has stars in it, 3 red stars like your painting" jisung said, hugging the older_

_renjun just scoffs, shaking his head but pulled the younger closer._

3 red stars, the three major stars in renjun's star sign and red from the first time they met because of the same red hoodie. 

"im sorry, im sorry" renjun said repeatedly, clutching the ring into his chest as he broke down, crying his eyes out.

but that doesn't change a thing.

regrets filled him, 6 years of relationship, he threw it down the drain.

6 years of happiness all gone in blink of an eye, renjun regrets it.

jaemin put his head on his hands, crying silently, he lost his bestfriend.

his bestfriend since birth, he didn't just lost a friend but also a brother.

jaemin lost his brother for life. 

they both lost someone very important.


End file.
